TigreLeón Fobia xD
by SasuDaiii
Summary: Crack Fic   C: ¿Naruto león y Sasuke tigre? WTF O,o ¿Es posible que un tigre y un león se amen? Bueno, para Minato, no.


**Naruto y sus personajes (Exceptuando a Sasuke) pertenecen a: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Crack Fic.**

… **Lo admito, es una porquería sin sentido xD pero, ¿Que importa? **

**Este fic esta dedicado a mí Beta, fastidiosa, jodona, detestable y odiosa: Tatii Cx. La cual es mi manager y editora O.o WTF xD (Teniendo en cuenta que la idea inicial fue de ella, en un momento de risas inoficiosas) C:**

**Bueno… lean bajo sus propios riesgos.**

Había una vez, en una extensa selva llamada: Konoha, ubicada en el África, una gran variedad de animales los cuales viajaban en manadas, todos juntos. Desde los herbívoros hasta los carnívoros, y de los carnívoros hasta los omnívoros.

De aquella comunidad resaltaban todo tipo de manadas desde las más pequeñas hasta las más grandes.

— ¡Pelea, pelea! — Gritaba el canguro Lee arrojándose sobre Naruto, el león, el cual lamía sus patas. (WTF XD O.o) La verdad es que hace más de tres días no se bañaba y es que simplemente detestaba el agua aun siendo un león.

— Tsk — Chasqueó con su lengua, Sasuke, el tigre, quien estaba encantado con la acción del mamífero.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke! — Gritaron, la jabalina y la zorra. Sí, Ino-jabalina y Sakura-zorra, en un intento de llamar su atención, lo cual fue imposible. Ya que el felino estaba muy ocupado pensando como asesinar a un canguro lenta y dolorosamente, sin levantar sospechas.

Y en otro lado, sin prestar ni un poco de atención a la disputa, estaban la cebra y el mapache. La cebra se cuestionaba sobre su verdadero color de piel, ¿Sería negro o blanco? Y el mapache complacido contaba lentamente cada una de la rayas, corroborando que de hecho, era blanco.

— ¿Hoy es lunes o martes? — Cuestionó la cebra, Sai, con una nueva duda en su cabeza, atrayendo nuevamente la atención del mapache, Gaara el cual lo observaba intrigante, repasando mentalmente los días de la semana.

— Creo que es… ¿martes?

Luego en otro lado de la manada estaban: Hinata, la gacela junto a Shino el escarabajo y Kiba el lobo. Ella muy apenada les comentaba que hace unos días había conocido a un amable ciervo llamado _Bambi._

Kiba el cual bostezaba lánguidamente fue el primero en hablar _—_ ¿What are you… hablando? — Oh, si el pobre lobo había llegado de exportación a aquella calurosa selva junto al mapache, Gaara. Y aun no aprendía en su totalidad elextravagante idioma español.

— Bambi, ese nombre me suena… -. Murmuró el escarabajo mientras arrastraba una bola de estiércol por el suelo.

… Luego en otro lugar remoto de la selva, estaban: Tenten, la jirafa, Shikamaru el chimpancé, Chouji el elefante y Neji el águila, discutiendo eventualmente por quien era el mejor animal. Después de todo Tenten afirmaba ser la más alta, Shikamaru el más inteligente, Chouji el más fuerte y Neji el más ágil.

Pero después de todo, ¿A quién le importaba?

Y finalmente retomando al último lugar de la caótica e inusual comunidad llegamos a los veteranos animales, desde los más jóvenes como: Kakashi, el leopardo, Gai, la hiena, Kurenai y Asuma, los gorilas. Hasta los más viejos como: Tsunade, la babosa, Jiraiya, el sapo y Orochimaru, la serpiente.

Los más viejos charlaban amenamente sobre como era la vida antes de los estrepitosos cambios de los descuidados "Jóvenes de ahora" mientras los más chicos…

Bueno uno de ellos gritaba eufórico siendo "escuchado" por los demás.

—Ya lo he dicho, Kakashi. Tú no te comparas a mí, las hienas somos agiles, inteligentes y poseemos una belleza indiscutible.

—Aha… —Aseguró este, mientras leía una revista llamada _Playboy_ dejada por unos cazadores hace unos días atrás.

_**_SN_**_

—Lámeme* Dobe — Ordenaba el tigre perezosamente, el cual estaba acostado junto a él león.

—No quiero — Aulló—Lámete tú mismo.

El tigre gruñó y le mostró los dientes amenazante, la verdad es qué no se había bañado en el día de hoy por culpa de Naruto y su fobia al agua, por lo cual para el felino lo mínimo que podría hacer este era lamerlo.

El león hizo caso omiso y apoyó su cabeza contra el polvoriento pasto, dándose vuelta para quedar bocarriba y así observar mejor al felino.

Sasuke, en un aburrido intento de llamar la atención de su estúpido acompañante, le puso la pata sobre el rostro—Baaaka.

El león, reaccionó rápidamente y sin más se levantó rápidamente para tirarse sobre el felino y mordisquear salvajemente su oreja, este dejó escapar un estruendoso rugido y así comenzaron su más ridícula pero usual demostración de cariño.

Luego sin previo aviso Sasuke lamió los labios del mamífero, logrando que se separaran — Sasuke, ¿Qué haces? Tú sabes que nuestros padres nunca nos dejarán estar juntos… — Aulló y sin saber de donde rayos salían estos, Sasuke juró observar unos pétalos de flores rodear al león, junto a una colérica ola detrás del mismo.

—No me importa —Respondió, para lamer nuevamente la boca del contrario.

— ¡Naruto! — Rugieron ambos padres leones del mismo detrás de ambos y sabe solamente Dios que rayos hacían ahí, para acercarse y encararlos — Ya te dicho, ¡Que un león y un tigre estén juntos, es simplemente imposible! —Gritó y aquella ola que Sasuke vio ahorita, apareció de nuevo.

—P-pero padre, yo le amo —Aulló, desesperado y aquella maldita ola apareció de nuevo.

Entonces Minato enfadado, se inclinó sobre la colina donde estaban y miró hacia abajo. Ahí estaban: Kiba, Neji, Tenten y Lee arrojando agua sobre nosotros.

— ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo? — Rugió, asustándolos.

— ¡El amor vive ante todas las cosas! ¡No a la opresión! -. Exclamó lee, proporcionándole puños al aire, provocando un asentir de Tenten la cual agarraba con su hocico una canasta llena de pétalos, la cual meneaba logrando que se escaparan más de la misma.

— ¡Estupideces! —Gritó, para acercarse a Naruto y tomarlo de la melena con el hocico y arrastrarlo lejos de Sasuke, quien gruñía.

Minato, no logró llegar muy lejos por lo pesado que era Naruto así que aun con la jeta llena de pelos por culpa de Naruto, le aulló a Kushina — Maldición, hembra. ¡Ayúdame! — Esta obedeció y con el hocico empezó a empujar el trasero del león para darle apoyo a Minato y así alejarse de la vista del felino.

_**_SN_**_

Luego de unas horas, Sasuke decidió ir a visitar a Naruto así que al adentrarse mucho la noche, este fue hasta la manada de los leones y se inclinó hasta la colina donde dormía la familia Namikaze Uzumaki.

—Oh, Naruto, Naruto. ¿Dónde estas? Que no te veo* — Preguntó para al segundo percatarse de la sobresaliente cabeza del susodicho.

— ¿Sasuke? —Susurró, levemente.

—Naruto, déjame verte una vez más.

—Pero ya has escuchado a mi padre, el amor entre un león y un tigre es imposible…

—No me importa, si es imposible entonces escapemos.

— ¿Escapar? —Preguntó, aterrado.

—Sí, vamos lejos. Donde el amor entre un león y un tigre no sea juzgado.

—P-pero y ¿Nuestra familia?

—Tú eres mi familia.

El mamífero pasó su larga lengua sobre sus bigotes y sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptó.

— La despedida es tan dulce pena que diré buenas noches hasta que amanezca*.

El león corroboró aquello silenciosamente.

_**_SN_**_

Al amanecer, Naruto se dirigió hasta donde había quedado con Sasuke y cuando llegó, este ya estaba ahí.

Sin decirse nada, en león se acercó al tigre y lamió su hocico, incontable veces. Para así encaminarse lejos de ahí.

Irían a un lugar donde su amor un fuese raro, aún no sabia donde pero aun así caminarían hasta encontrarlo y si no existía simplemente morirían de hambre y de sed perdidos en la selva, pero bueno, eso sería una de las peores posibilidades.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aclaraciones x3: <em>**

**_1. El lameme de ahí se refiere, al lamer que utilizan los animales para bañarse xD (Teniendo en cuenta que los animales no se besan, si no que se lamen) */*_**

**_2. Esa es una frase célebre de William Shakespeare._**

**_3. Otra frase del famoso: William Shakespeare del libro /Romeo y Julieta/._**

**_Bueno... Hummm ¿Qué más?_**

**_Espero y les haya gustado xD, que si lo odiaron no me insulten webmente xD - Notese que esa palabra no existe _**

**_Y Que más..._**

**_Oh, si que sigan mi otro fic: Subtitulo. :D_**

**_Gracias y Bye, bye._**

**_¡Dejen review!_**

**_sólo es teclear y fingir que les gustó._**


End file.
